Moments
by blackcoffeeforme
Summary: A one-shot songfic about Beck and Jade. Based off Tove Lo's song Moments. Rated M for language.


This is based on the song _Moments_ by Tove Lo.

I do not own _Moments_ or _Victorious_.

Jade West was the daughter of millionaire Richard West and supermodel Evelyn West. Her parents were loving towards her, spoiling their only daughter. They divorced when she was seven years old. Her mother spent her days drinking wine and shopping with her friends, dating every rich man she could find. Her father became cold and turned to his work for comfort. Jade was alone.

Jade turned to writing to relive her stress and pent up emotions. She wrote fairy-tales and love stories at first, but then her writing grew dark as it expressed her inner turmoil. She became fascinated with plays and acting, hoping to one day live her dream of being a famous playwright. She begged her parents to let her go, her father thought it was an awful idea, a waste of time. Jade's father wanted her to be a lawyer like him. Jade's mother let her join the school just to spite her father.

Jade's first year at Hollywood Arts was strange. Jade only had one friend, Cat. The two had been friends since kindergarten, and as different as they were in most aspects, they were also very much alike. They were outcasts that people tended to shy away from. Jade because she was scary, Cat because she was weird. They stuck together like glue. Cat became friends with two boys, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro. Jade thought Robbie was weird, but she tolerated him because he was friends with Cat, who seemed to have a crush on the strange boy. Jade actually enjoyed Andre's company, not that she would admit it. Andre's friend Beck managed to find his way into the group, much to Jade's dismay. He was popular, preppy, perfect. Jade hated him. He flirted shamelessly with everyone, even her. Jade continuously pushed Beck's advances away. He was perfect, she was a freak. What could he want from her?

Sure, Jade was pretty, hot some people would say, but she wasn't the prettiest girl at Hollywood Arts. There far more popular girls that all the boys flirted with, including Beck. Jade had talent, often getting lead roles in the schools plays, but there was always someone better than her. Jade earned a reputation at Hollywood Arts, hot and hot tempered. No one dared approach her unless they wanted her scissors lodged in their neck. Jade always got her way when she wanted it, either through flirting or intimidation. The one thing she could never have, was Beck.

Beck Oliver was intrigued by Jade West. She was beautiful, but in a dark way. She didn't try like the other girls did. She didn't cake on makeup or wear skimpy clothing. She was confident and not afraid to speak her mind. Beck found everything she did interesting and found himself trying to be around her as much as possible. Beck made it his goal to be friends with Jade.

One day, after Jade was particularly annoyed with Beck's lame attempt to flirt with her, she snapped.

"Beck, don't you get it? You don't belong in our group. You're popular and we're not. I don't get why you hangout with us, we don't want you, especially me." Jade practically shouted at Beck. He almost believed her, if it wasn't for the hurt look in her eyes. He could tell she was lying. She definitely wanted him around. It was in the way she would smile at his lame jokes and quickly cover it up, the way she _always_ sat next to him at lunch or in class, and the way she clenched her fists when another girl talked to him.

Later that Friday night, Jade and the rest of the gang wound up at an upperclassman's party. Beck was originally the one invited but extended the invite to his friends. Jade had refused to go, but Cat practically dragged her there. Jade's long brown hair was curled, soft black eyeliner accentuating her green-blue eyes, and her lips a soft pink. Beck's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her in the strapless, skin-hugging black dress.

The night went by fast, all five members of the gang ending up completely trashed. Beck was the most sober, watching as Andre played beer pong with some other HA students. Cat and Robbie were sitting outside on the porch, laughing uncontrollably about something, and Jade was no where to be found. Beck decided to find her, searching the house until he spotted the familiar brown hair backed up against a wall with some senior boy pressed up against her. Beck felt fire run through his veins and before he could stop himself, he was pulling the boy away from Jade and punching him in the face. Jade pulled on Beck's arm, dragging him away from the boy. She clung onto his arm as he lead her upstairs to an empty bathroom. Once inside, Jade slid down to the floor and sobbed as Beck locked the door. He slid down beside her and she rested her head against his chest as she sobbed. Beck ran his hands through her hair as she started to calm down.

For once in her life, Jade felt safe pressed up against Beck's solid chest. She cried until she ran out of tears, pressing her face against Beck's tear-stained shirt and breathing in his scent until she calmed down. She felt his fingers brush through her hair and she took in a shaky breath. She looked up into his brown eyes and was met with a soft smile. She tried to smile back, but found herself retreating back to the comforts of his chest. Suddenly, she found herself spilling all her secrets to Beck. She told him about her parents and why she was scared of a relationship and commitment. She told him about her childhood and all the stupid things she and Cat had done. When she finished, she looked up at Beck to see him smiling like an idiot. Jade knew her secrets were safe with Beck, and that was something she could only say about Cat. Jade and Beck found themselves locked in each others gaze, and suddenly they were leaning forward. When their lips touched, they fit perfectly together. Beck crashed his mouth against Jade's and then they were feverishly battling for dominance. It was like a thousand fireworks being set off. They eventually pulled away for air, staring into each others eyes with wide smiles.

Jade had found a place she belonged.


End file.
